


True Love

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Ryan checked his watch and marched resolutely along the corridor to his lover's office. He pushed the door open, leaning on the jamb.

“Are you planning on staying all night?” 

Lester looked up guiltily, waving his hand at his still overflowing in tray. “It's looking like a distinct possibility. Sorry. Sometimes it has to be done.”

Ryan shrugged his jacket off and dropped tiredly onto the couch, holding his hand out. “Pass the expenses forms over. I can't sign off on them, but at least I can divide them into yes, no, and what were you thinking.”


End file.
